


Даже не думай о ней!

by fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020), Lubava21



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fanfic, M/M, One-Sided Alec Hardy/Ellie Miller, UST / Unresolved Sexual Tension, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubava21/pseuds/Lubava21
Summary: Даже не думай о ней!
Relationships: Alec Hardy/Olly Stevens
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Даже не думай о ней!

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн первого сезона

Олли ловит его на выходе из полицейского участка. 

— Даже не думай о ней! — с ходу бросает он.

Алек хочет сказать, что не понимает, о ком речь, но молчит. Отчасти потому, что прекрасно понимает. Он действительно думает о Миллер все чаще и чаще, порой совсем не как о коллеге. Но еще он молчит, потому что Олли не дает ему ответить.

— Я вижу, как ты на нее смотришь. У нее муж и дети. Младший только родился. Не ломай ее жизнь.

— Не собираюсь, — искренне отвечает Алек.

Он ловит секунду, пока Олли переваривает услышанное, и сбегает. Не отпускает мысль, что Миллер тоже думает о нем не только как о коллеге.

***

Открывая дверь, Алек надеется увидеть Миллер. Пусть даже она пришла обсудить дело. Вместо нее на пороге стоит Олли.

— Я же предупреждал, — говорит он и толкает Алека в номер.

Тот напрягается, ожидая удара, но вместо этого Олли притягивает его к себе и целует. Алек не успевает оттолкнуть его. Он вдруг думает: а у Миллер такие же мягкие губы? 

Олли резко разрывает поцелуй и быстро расстегивает брюки Алека.

— Хочешь ее, — шепчет он. Не спрашивает — утверждает.

Алек действительно хочет Миллер, но вместо нее рядом ее племянник. Это не одно и то же. Совсем не одно и то же. Но Алек не может сдержаться оттого, что рядом с ним кто-то, так похожий на Миллер.

Он вжимает Олли лицом в стену и быстро стягивает с него джинсы. Олли уже готов. Выгибает спину, подставляется под грубые толчки Алека. Тот двигается в нем резко, быстро. 

— Вот так, — подбадривает его Олли. — Сильнее! Еще!

Словно если Алек трахнет его как следует, то перестанет думать о Миллер. Может быть, и перестанет. На короткий миг, кончая в ее племянника.

Алек не помнит, как Олли уходит. Он просыпается в пустой кровати и все равно думает о Миллер.

***

Олли встречает его у полицейского участка. В этот раз он выглядит виноватым.

— Мне следовало отдать ее тебе, — негромко говорит он. — Ты бы позаботился о ней лучше, чем этот ублюдок.

— Не тебе решать, — отвечает Алек. — Только ей.

Олли ухмыляется так, словно точно знает: ему. Если он захочет, Алек забудет о Миллер. 

Олли разворачивается и уходит. Алек едва не делает шаг следом, но останавливается, немного думает и идет назад в участок. К Миллер.


End file.
